A Grimm with a Heart
by The Soul of Silver
Summary: A story set in the eyes of a young man who's existence is an enigma, and a bad one at that. He's still optimistic, though, despite the world being against him. In this story he will meet many people, good and bad, and he will discover more about where he came from, what he is, and learn to love others.((Bad summary, I promise))


Greetings, readers of fanfiction and online stories. Welcome.

I want to preface, before you read on, that this story is meant for a very... specific audience, if you do not like it that is fine by me. However a forewarning to those who do read on: there will be quite a bit of sexualized content.

The story itself is constructed as having a beginning and an end, though I haven't planned the route to get to that ending(though I have a good idea as to what I want to do). Originally, the story was more deific of the main character, he was absurdly strong, got all the ladies and was arguably a harem king. This story humanizes him to what I originally intended, and, though he WILL get laid here and there, he will eventually set his sights on a single woman. As I said, I know the ending I want.

Anyway, I've held you up long enough, onwards to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Starting Melancholy, Awkward Introductions?_

* * *

I looked up at the large building before me, one wouldn't guess it was a school cafeteria at first sight, but, it's never good to judge a book by its cover. This place is Beacon Academy. A place where above average people learn to become fabled Huntsman and Huntresses, and are trained to fight the ever notorious and dangerous creatures of Grimm.

Ironically, I just so happen to be one of these things called "Grimm", or so the world and myself seem to believe. As it were, I share many characteristics with them, and most agree that my biology actually lines up perfectly with them. Though I can't attest to whether or not I am, this has led people on to not approach me, not attempt to get to know me. Cliche... but I couldn't care any less, nor can I blame them.

My name is Silver Witcher. I have light blight eyes and my hair was a dark silver, borderline gray, running down to my ears. I had a fair complexion, but recently I've been developing a slight tan from loafing around in the sun, the one object of my affection. I wear an elbow-sleeved dark gray muscle shirt under a black sleeveless hoodie. As you could expect, my pants are also black, complementing my shirt, even as the silver chain around my neck glinted in the light. Behind that, a tattoo reminiscent of a long and slender dragon was etched on the right side of my upper torso.

Today had gone fine, no vocal abuse, no worries, not even aimless death threats, absolutely nothing. That was until I decided to go eat my lunch in the cafeteria this afternoon with the rest of the students of Beacon. All things considered, I'm not fond of my own decision, however the cafeteria was closed during times when it wasn't mandatory feeding, and I'd get no sympathy from the cooks.

"Hey!" Someone called me. The voice was fairly familiar if anything disappointing to hear. Cardin Winchester was his name.

I would guess I'm not the only one who at the very least disliked him, but I would vouch that I'm the only one who genuinely wanted to kill him. The only thing of note on his burly body was certainly the shiny gray chest-plate he wore, the sigil of the Winchester family donned upon it. His attitude was pompous, if not overly shown by the way he puffed his chest out. He was the dictionary's second definition of a bastard. And of course I'm being literal.

He and many others picked on me, some called me "Grimm" as a direct insult to my personal being, others "demon" and a few that are usually inaudible to my ears, as whispers tend to be, and even fewer dared to refer to me by my name.

Normal bullies go to normal school, but here at Beacon, above average people gather. By that logic it's safe to assume the bullies were not exactly normal, and though simple, Cardin and his goons always managed to take things more than a step too far.

I didn't answer him, but as he and his goons approached me, evil intent flooded the room. A commodity I had no trouble sensing, as it was a Grimm's innate ability.

"Howdy there, Witcher," the boy bellowed, "Boy, do I have a job for you," His voice was filled with a condescending tone, a tone that no doubt fueled my inner rage against him.

"Whatever it is," I began to voice my opinion on even the slightest interaction with him, "I want no part in it"

A mace entered my vision. No pain, as it didn't connect with much force. It did, however, obscure my vision of the jerk and pressed on my nose lightly.

"Chill," He asserted, moving the weapon out of my face and gesturing to it prominently, "trust me, you're going to love this one anyway."

"Your trust isn't something I'd want."

Cardin was usually unaffected by my attempted retorts and jabs back at him, though occasionally he'd bite his lip to keep himself quiet. Clever as he was, it was easy to anger him, but difficult to make him express it in this sort of situation.

"We-" he was about to scoff out a retort, but stopped himself, "Whatever, lemme tell you my little request," he said, malcontent in his voice at my backlash. He walked up to me, sheathing the mace on his hip, its falling limp to his side in a moment. He took the seat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I gave it an angered glance, and looked back to him, he turned me around, walking further into the cafeteria. The goons in front of us parted, splitting apart and allowing us through. "I want some... pictures."

His arm tensed up, and I shot it another glare before the hand turned into a fist, a finger poked out. It was pointing at someone in a sharp manner, my eyes followed its brief trajectory and then widened slightly upon meeting the target. Said target was watching over the student body, her riding crop fastened in her hand as she crossed her arms over... under her chest. Glynda Goodwitch, effectively the biggest hardass in Vale, and one of the teachers.

He abruptly handed me his scroll, but I pushed it back to him, and pried the tightened arm off me with relative ease, saying, "Contrary to whatever stupidity compelled you to think I'd do _anything_ for you, I refuse."

I waved him off, as I would rather not make a spectacle beating his pompous ass. I'd get in serious trouble with the Staff of Beacon, who were my current caretakers outside of the Atlesian Military.

"Oh, really? In that case, it looks like I need to teach you a lesson. A beast like you should be trained, learn to take orders properly," He barked, his goons surrounding me. I didn't pay them any mind, as I knew well none of them had the balls to strike me. Cardin reached for his mace once again, pulling it from his hip and holding it tightly in his hand. In a vain attempt to escape, I went to walk around him, only so far as to make it past him.

No matter what anybody says, just walking away from situations like this won't truly help. I knew that lie better than anybody. One of the core points of being a bully is to be a coward, and striking a man in the back is a key feature to being one.

Cardin growled and swung around quickly. In that instant, the cafeteria went into a bitter, terrifying silence. The sound of something cracking resounded through the dining hall of the academy. There was but one question: what, exactly, cracked? The answer was brilliantly apparent, and an uncontrollable dark and sadistic smile began to form on my face.

I could feel the fear of those who looked upon me, their terrified gazes falling upon the shattered pieces of a mace that flew through the room. I felt my entire body slowly getting warmer and warmer, not from blood or wounds, no, this was a feeling of adrenaline, pleasure, almost and anger all swelled up into a single moment.

The smile peaked now, and people began to flee the scene, some grabbing their weapons to prepare for combat.

A thick, black shadow cloaked my body, and my eyes beaded to a bloody, shining red color, the red tint being added to my overall vision. I held my chest tightly with one of my hands, as typically this sort of thing simulated pain, but I never felt it physically.

Cardin's face was overcome with shock and fear as I turned my deathly eyes to him. The Grimm shadows now completely cloaked my body. I lifted my right arm above my head, a giant, spiked appendage stretching upwards in a mimicking fashion. In one swift motion, I brought the arm down, it destroying the table next to him in a show of power.

"You're a monster."

"You'd be right. Monsters don't show any mercy."

Words used to hurt, people say that they shouldn't have that kind of power, they say words only have power if you give it to them. I agree with the latter. They have no effect on me, even if they're mostly true anyway.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING BEFORE HE KILLS ME!" Cardin exclaimed in utter panic, inching away from me on the ground. Now more and more tendrils were growing from my back, but my assault was cut off, the world going black for a moment, and I knew why.

"That's enough Cardin, you too, Mr. Witcher," oh the irony, Glynda Goodwitch saved the boy who wittingly tried to ruin her dignity.

The darkness was soothing, calming me briefly enough to retake control over my own body.

I pushed through the dome of tables and chairs that were moved to contain me, Glynda stepping back slightly in her own bit of fear. Given my power, there were very few nearby who could stop me save for her.

"He's only a boy, I... I do hope you're better than this?" she gulped down a lump of fear, her eyes shifting to the surrounding student body, the majority of which was now fully armed.

I swore I've heard too many excuses for the students here. I shrugged off her words and turned to leave the cafeteria.

"It's fine, I'm over it already." I consented as I walked away.

Beacon was a prestigious academy for future professional Huntsman and Huntresses, and my current prison. But no matter how much I hated it, it was the only place I was allowed. I would be shot on sight if I was found anywhere farther than ten feet off the academy borders. Ozpin, Glynda, and the other teachers allowed me to stay here to train myself, to keep my Grimm side under, as well to keep me contained in a space where there were always people who could fight me. It was so hard, knowing that they probably didn't want me here.

Glynda followed me out of the cafeteria, her weapon still in hand, a newly found scroll in the other.

"Mr. Witcher... Silver! Wait," she pleaded quietly, putting away her crop and reaching to put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away and turned to stare at her in the eye.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, Cardin is a pain, we all know that. But, I beg you to try and find it in you not to kill the boy."

"You all seem to assume the worst of the best of me. I can't control it, the more immediate fear in the premise, the less I can control my body. You should teach them to stagnate their emotions if you want them to fight me," I said, turning and making direct eye contact. She looked away with a scared blush, it was just as much out of fear as it could be mistaken for lust, and, most would.

"I don't mean to be too bold... but, Ozpin has made a decision on something. He thinks that he's found a way to keep you in a more stable state."

This sort of thing wasn't normal, what were they going to do? I wasn't quite sure myself, so I listened and waited.

"He's decided to assign you to spend time with a select few assigned teams within the student body," she explained. Part of me immediately rejected the thought, but there was a single ounce of me that was both curious and overjoyed.

"And why is that?"

"Ozpin believes that having a social experience with some of the kinder-hearted students at Beacon would help better the environment of the school for you. Having positive interactions with a group of people as opposed to the constant bullying." She handed me a scroll with information on it, I read through it and only saw a few listed teams. I was surprised to see more than one, to be completely honest. Assuming this was consensual, I wouldn't think any of them would want to be around me.

"This is kind of sudden..."

"He told me to address any direct concerns you may have," she added, "In addition to making it safer for everyone, Ozpin is beginning to have concerns about your health, which is obviously deteriorating with every transformation."

She gestured to my face, which was getting rather pale despite my tan when I saw it via my reflection on one of the glass windows.

"I am aware that it is a weird thing to spring on you like this, but at this point, we can't take the risks of having you roam independently," she tried not to speak with concern, but even in her frequent attempt at a monotone, she couldn't hide it. Her stern demeanor rarely broke, but when it did it was rather out of place.

I looked at the scroll, what appeared were team names. The teams listed were JNPR, CFVY, ZMNS and RWBY. Two of the teams, in particular, had me utterly confused at the decision making, RWBY, and ZMNS. With a perplexed expression, I pointed to the two names.

"Most of the teams either have a balance of female and male trainees with the exception of RWBY and ZMNS, both of which are full female teams. To even achieve the best results, despite the arguments I put up, Ozpin recommended RWBY, while I recommended ZMNS." She said with a slightly proud tone for a finish.

"Am I not to believe that being apart of a previous all-female team wasn't set up as a perverted joke?" she could only shrug in response, "But, ZMNS has the highest combat scoring out of all the students in the academy... and RWBY is a group of trouble makers who've sparked up White Fang activity... I suppose I'll start with the latter."

My gut was telling me that joining an all-female team would not end up all that badly, but would be quite annoying, so I'd get it out of the way quickly. I heard RWBY, in particular, had a dog, and quite the roster of influential figures within it. I had decided against joining team JNPR, as they seemed rather... unstable. I had a few run-ins with CFVY once or twice, and every time their leader sort of tried to lecture me in wearing mostly black.

"Okay. From here on out, you are in the custody of team RWBY. This will give you a chance to explore the city and such so it's especially beneficial," for the first time ever I saw it, Glynda seemed... happy, proud, even. I dismissed my thoughts, she was happy, not exactly notable.

I had never visited the actual city of Vale. I was brought into Beacon's custody shortly after I washed up on the shores of a Mistral beach. My memories were quite foggy with any events prior to my awakening on that beach. I had a name, an age, and a distinct memory of what I was, though the lattermost would be quite obvious to the general public not even minutes after I awoke. Apparently, I looked like some sort of Super Beowolf, or something similar before reverting to a human form.

Though that aside, for a brief moment I actually felt... interested. Legitimately, it was an odd feeling, though, knowing that soon I'd be able to go out into public again without people flocking to me with guns trying to kill me.

* * *

The next day

* * *

I woke up that day the happiest Grimm in the world... relatively speaking. Today was the day I got to meet the people that would help me be a better person, less of a Grimm.

Or so I hoped. I wore my utmost best, swapping out the dark gray muscle shirt and black pants for a fitting white T-shirt blue jeans, it was admittedly not much but it was the best I had. I had woken up early in the morning to meet my new acquaintances, impartial of the fact it was the weekend. The scroll Glynda had given me listed most of the information available to the staff of the school. This included bodily measurements, physical statistics, Grimm kill counts and combat information and personally entered info. I didn't bother to read much of them, though, as I didn't care for a lot of the actual information outside of their primary biogaphies.

The walk to their room was a tedious one, as their dorm was located in a section of the school I never entered. I live in an empty storeroom next to the teacher's lounge, after all. I don't really get much sunlight in there, it's a wonder I'm so infatuated with it. Eventually, I came upon their door, hearing the shuffling of feet in a room behind me. That was where team JNPR was housed, and I wanted no part in entering there... as it sounded like a bomb had just gone off. The lack of alarm in the dorm told me it was a normal occurrence.

I knocked on the door adjacent to JNPR's, and waited patiently. And, of course, that's when Cardin showed up. Without saying a word, he shuffled past me, not looking at me whatsoever. I smirked and chuckled, fear was a weapon I could wield seamlessly.

"Hey there, big guy."

The door opened and I was met with a blonde girl leaning against the doorway in nothing but a bra and pajama pants, and a gasp behind her as she had just barely gotten a T shirt over her chest, not that the white did much to hide the stark yellow just underneath.

"Yang! Finish putting your shirt on before you open the door!" a small redhead girl said, pulling the blonde to the side and out of my view. Two other girls stared at me from different places within the room. One stared blankly at me, and the other just wore a rather snooty look about her.

In the blink of an eye, I was pulled into the room by my arm.

"Hi! I'm sorry about my sister, she's weird," the short redhead spoke to me in a nervous but clear tone.

The one with white hair stood on her feet and walked up to me. They all seemed rather short in comparison to myself.

"You don't seem all that threatening... what's your name?" she asked, looking up at me with her hands plastered on her hips. Not wanting to give off a bad first impression, I introduced myself with what I could muster up as a "smile".

"Silver... Silver Witcher."

Something not many people knew, was my name I came up with myself. When I was first discovered the Atlesian Military called me an UIG, UnIdentified Grimm, accurate name, but rather uncreative, so I decided to create one of some of the only things that came to mind.

"Nice to meet you, Silver! I'm Ruby!" the redhead spoke vividly, "The one you met first is Yang, this is Weiss, and that's Blake."

She'd gestured to the one on the top "bunk" of a makeshift bunk bed. I looked at the one named Blake, and she stared back. I made a silent decision not to talk to her too much, as she seemed preoccupied.

"Sup!" the blonde hollered at me. The one introduced as Weiss didn't say anything, but watched my actions with a sharp eye.

"So... what now? I honestly have no idea what to do right now..." I admitted, putting the scroll into my pocket and stepping back to face them all at once.

Yang gestured to her bed, Ruby shrugged, Blake kept reading and Weiss seemed impartial.

"Oh. Right... I guess I'll see you all later then?" I asked, unsure of how to go about this situation. The door closed behind me, and Yang stood in its place.

"Nope. Where are you gonna go, anyway?" she asked in a blunt fashion, a toothy grin on her face.

"I don't know, what are we going to do here?"

There wasn't really anything to do now, no matter how I looked at it, I couldn't think of any reason I should stay here. She didn't seem to know either, as she put a finger on her chin and blankly stared at the ground. She looked up at me, dead in the eye, a smirk growing on her face.

"Just let him go, Yang... not even you have the guts to follow through with that sort of perversion," Blake said, looking up from her book to stare at me once again. It seemed the all knew what she was going to do, so I spoke up.

"I-I beg your pardon?" I asked with a stutter, then something in Yang's head seemed to click.

She took my hand and pulled me towards her bed. I didn't know how to react, as she attempted to remove her shirt I wasn't the only one who acted quickly, as Ruby went to grab her arms, stopping her from completely taking it off. Blake peered over the side of the bed, as I darted for the door. Part of me wanted to believe this was what taking a joke too far looked like, but it was something else. There was genuine lust in her eyes, and it emanated off her body like a sickness.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Stop being ridiculous!" Weiss added on.

"Let me go!"

The only thing that stood between me and the exit was an adorable little corgi, who stared up at me with its head tilted to the side. It was calming to stare at it, and I felt compelled to squeeze it, but the calm was short-lived, as I was tackled to the ground by a shirtless and blushing Yang.

"H-h-hey now... Um..." I tried to think of something to say, as she'd flipped me over. I stared into her oddly hazed eyes, I didn't know what to think, but it looked like she wasn't exactly herself.

"Just shut up and play along," she whispered into my ear, her body pressing against mine. She then proceeded to pull me in towards her, trying to force me into a kiss. The other girls simply gasped and turned away from the two of us, except for Blake, who stared blankly. It was quite obvious she wasn't playing a prank anymore.

I began to feel... different, and not in a good way. I could feel the same sensation as when I transformed into my Grimm state, warm. In fact, I could have sworn the black aura was now surrounding me, my head felt light and I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Yang asked as she attempted to get off me, but it was too late. My body sprung to action, picking her up with me and flipping her. I could see what was happening, but I couldn't control it by much. I pinned her to the wall, staring into her eyes and winking before forcing myself on her. I leaned in and nibbled on her exposed shoulder and squeezing her butt. For a brief moment, I'd lost control.

"Oh god."

Blake's response was accurate to the situation, and I would have said the same thing in her situation. I don't think Weiss responded too positively to this, as all I felt next was a hefty amount of blunt strike to my side. This snapped me back to reality almost immediately, and I took a few heavy breaths.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" she exclaimed in obvious rage, pulling me off of Yang, who tried to reach for me to pull me back in.

"If we're being honest, she's currently not opposed to it," Blake responded in my place, pointing to the obviously horny Yang with her finger.

I honest to god had no idea. This was all new to me. All I could do in response was rolled myself under one of the beds in utter embarrassment.

"What did you do to her?" Weiss asked, turning around in time to just barely see me roll under the bed.

"I didn't DO anything, but she almost DID me! I honestly don't have the slightest idea what's even going on!" I shouted in a panic, kind of crying now.

There was a brief silence before Blake spoke up.

"Maybe this is one of those things where he can't control himself, like what happened with Cardin yesterday... let's leave him alone for a while, let him cool down to think about it."

It was like an angel, not so much in her voice, but more what she was saying. I curled into fetal position, thinking deeply about what I would say to them when I would come out of this little position. It was actually kind of comfortable down here, it made me feel like cats. I like cats. I could feel myself slowly falling asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Next Chapter: Silver Vs. RWBY, _Lewd Combat?_

* * *

And there's chapter 1. Yeah. This time around Silver's got a "super duper sex time" mode going on... I personally like it, think it adds another depth of "things he can't control". In case you couldn't tell be the title for next chapter... it's going to get kinky.

Speaking of kinky and super duper sex time, perhaps this is just another thing he can't control?


End file.
